Nexo Knights (TV Series)
Nexo Knights is the TV series for the LEGO theme of the same name. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 13, 2015. The show then began airing in the UK on December 19, 2015. Description LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS is a 40-episode, animated adventure comedy series, it debuted on select global broadcast television networks in late December 2015 and aired throughout 2016. The core means by which children follow the story and get to know the characters, the series follows the constant adventures of LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS heroes and villains. Children will also be able to scan new LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS powers directly from their content viewing screen into their app games, further connecting their play experience. Episodes Season 1 *Main Article: Season 1 This season serves as the beginning of the Nexo Knights' adventures to fight against forces of evil, mainly focusing on Jestro's descent to evil. The season primarily served to introduce and establish the setting, the characters, their personalities, and motivations. #The Book of Monsters - Part 1 #The Book of Monsters - Part 2 #The Power of Merlok #The Knights Code #Fright Knight #The Golden Castle #The Maze of Amazement #The Black Knight #The Book of Total Badness #The Might and the Magic Season 2 *Main Article: Season 2 This season focused on preventing the magical books from falling into the wrong hands of Jestro and the Book of Monsters. This season was first aired on July 24, 2016 on Cartoon Network UK. #Back to School #Greed is Good? #The Book of Obsession #The King's Tournament #The Monster Chef #Knight-Out #Saturday Knight Fever #Open Mic Knight #The Fortrex and the Furious #Kingdom of Heroes Season 3 #The Cloud #A Little Rusty #Mount Thunderstrox #Rotten Luck #Storm Over Rock Wood #Miner Setback #Knight at the Museum #Hot Rock Massage #Rock Bottom #In Charge Season 4 # Weekend at the Halberts # The Gray Knight # The Good, The Bad, and The Tightwad # In His Majesty's Secret Service # The Stranger in the Halps # Krakenskull # Heart of Stone # Between a Rock and a Hard Place # March of the Colossus # The Fall Season 5 Season 5 was canceled due to budget cuts. LEGO still released sets for this season and as of March 2019, the Merlok 2.0 app still runs. Webisodes Eight webisodes were released and can be watched on the official Lego Youtube Channel. Each of the webisodes was focused on one of the characters, and set during season 1. #Alliance of the Fortrex #Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad #Good Knight Clay Moorington #Lucky to be Lance #Sir Axl...The Ever Hungry #Joust Games on Aaron! #Macy's Parade #Brave and Bold (And Short) Sir Robin Shorts A series of shorts similar to the webisodes have been posted on the official Lego Youtube Channel as well; set during different points in the series and focusing on various different characters. # Champion of Chivalry # Broom of Doom # Shark Attack # The Way to Battle # Remote Control # Fire Flies # Star Fall # Transforming # Rock'n'Roll # Tale of The Nexo Powers # Royal Brawl # Quicksand # Snake Den # Attack and Rescue # Jestro Turns Bad- again! # Unite Against Evil # Combine ‘n’ Play # Three Brothers # Gargoyles and Harpies # Forbidden Powers # Always Prepared # Time to Combine! # Game Time! Theme Song From the second season onwards, Unbreakable is the theme song of Nexo Knights. Voice Cast * Michael Adamthwaite - Principal Brickland, Sir Griffiths * Caitlyn Bairstow - Izzy Richmond * Kathleen Barr - Whiparella * Garry Chalk - General Magmar * Michael Daingerfield - Jokes Knightley * Brian Drummond - Axl, Chef Eclair, Herb Herbertson, Jorah Tightwad, King Halbert, Merlok 2.0, Cuthbert Richmond * Ian Hanlin - Lance Richmond, Jurgen von Stroheim, Shia LaBlade, Jack Shields * Jennifer Hayward - Goldie Richmond * Maryke Hendrikse - Ava Prentis, Brickney Spears * Noel Johansen - General Garg * Alessandro Juliani - Aaron Fox * Alan Marriott - Gobbleton Rambley * Erin Mathews - Macy Halbert, Robin Underwood * Kirby Morrow - Slab Rockowski * Mark Oliver - Book of Monsters * Nicole Oliver - Alice Squires, Lavaria, Queen Halbert * Giles Panton - Clay Moorington, Beast Master, The Blok * Vincent Tong - Jestro, Jousting Bieber, Roberto Arnoldi * Samuel Vincent - Fletcher Bowman Crew * Michael Donovan - Casting and Voice Director Trailer Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Category:Media Category:2016